headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: Pilot (Part 1)
| next = "Pilot (Part 2)" }} "Pilot (Part 1)" is the first part of the premiere episode from season one of the science fiction television series Defiance. It was directed by Scott Stewart and written by series creator Rockne S. O'Bannon as well as Michael Taylor and Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, April 15th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Note: All cast members listed here are credited for the entirety of both parts of this episode. However, not all cast members necessarily appear in both installments. Notations will be made below. This also applies to co-stars and uncredited cast. Co-Stars Note: This section lists co-stars in credit order as per the end-credit sequence of this episode. Corrections and additional character information may be provided here that may vary from what is included in the original credit sequence. Crew Developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Written by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Directed by Scott Stewart * Greg Copeland - Producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Michael Nankin - Producer * Scott Stewart - Executive producer * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Executive producer * Michael Taylor - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian A. Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc one of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on April 15th, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on April 16th, 2013. * Producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actor John David Edwards is credited as John Maillet in this episode. * Actor Neil Whitely is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Peter MacNeill is credited as Peter MacNeil in this episode. * Defiance was nominated for a Primetime Emmy in 2013 for the category of Outstanding Special Visual Effects for the series' two-part pilot episode. Recipients of the nomination include visual effects and computer graphics artists Gary Hutzel, Mike Gibson, Doug Drexler, David R. Morton, Neal Sopata, Kyle Toucher, Sean M. Jackson, Douglas E. Graves and Derek Ledbetter. Allusions * The song that Nolan and Irisa are singing in the roller in the beginning of the episode is "Jackson" by Johnny Cash. * The song playing at the Chez Renarda is "If I Didn't Care" by The Ink Spots. * Irisa Nyira makes a reference to someone named Varus in the beginning of this episode when she exclaims, "We can pay off Varus!". The reference is to Varus Soleptor, who is a member of the Liberata race. Varus Soleptor makes his first appearance in the season two premiere, "The Opposite of Hallelujah". Bloopers * In the end-credit sequence, John Maillet is credited as Mrs. Nolan and Jessica Embro is credited as Mr. Nolan, when the order should be reversed. See also External Links ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:April, 2013/Episodes